The Only One I Come Undone For
by Kasumi the Stargazer
Summary: The piano was wistful, regretful, ecstatic, melancholy, all at once. It was like nothing I'd ever heard. I rushed to the door. "Sonny?" Channy, oneshot songfic.


Okay, so a few days ago I bought Vanessa Carlton's old CD "Heroes and Theives," and proceded to fall deeply in love with the song "Come Undone." Then I watched "Sonny With A Song," and this was just _begging_ to be written. Naturally, I obliged, and I'm glad I did, because I personally think that this one turned out _great_. I'm liking more and more of my stories now.  
Anyway, read and review, please, you know the drill. Starts out in Sonny's POV, and you guys aren't stupid so it should be pretty easy to figure out from here. If I need to post the POVs at the beginning of each section, just review and let me know. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or the song "Come Undone" by Vanessa Carlton.

* * *

I poked my head outside the prop house door, making sure no one around, then flitted back to the bright red piano. Just because I'd sung one song a live television show didn't mean I was _comfortable_ with it yet. I laid the music out in front of me – just two and a half pages.

The first notes echoed out from the keys under my fingers.

* * *

I sauntered down the hallway to prop house, eager to show off my new-old hair to Sonny- er, the Randoms. I saw a flash of pretty black hair in the doorway just as I turned the corner, and then I was taken in by a beautiful slew of chords.

The piano was wistful, regretful, ecstatic, melancholy, all at once. It was like nothing I'd ever heard.

I rushed to the door.

* * *

"Sonny?"

My eyes flew open to see Chad standing in the doorway to the prop house. I shot off the bench, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Chad! W-what are you... doing here?"

He gaped. "That... was _you_? The music?"

I sighed, my shoulders slumping in defeat. "Yeah."

He remembered how to close his mouth, only to open it again. "Did you write it?"

I nodded, sitting back down.

Suddenly his presence was evident at my side. "Then let's hear it."

I stared up at him in shock. "You... you really want to hear it? Wait, you're just going to make fun of me, aren't you? Or do you actually care now?"

Chad paused. "I dunno, let's give it a shot." He smiled wryly, remembering his words from the "weird beard" incident.

I smiled in return, setting my fingers back on the keys as he sat down next to me. "Don't laugh, okay? This song... it means a lot to me. Promise you won't laugh."

He put one hand over his heart and raised two fingers in some approximation of a Boy Scout salute. I laughed a little, then focused.

_Deep breath, and..._

* * *

I made her laugh again! _Yes_-! ahem. Not that I care.

She took a breath, and the beginning rang out, those few notes touching me again as I hadn't known music could. Then she opened her mouth and sang.

_I've seen myself in a thousand faces, strung out on life's path.  
__I would add up what you mean to me, but I cannot do the math.  
__And this fashionista's garden party, well I had enough of that,  
_'_Cause the only one I come undone for is you, yes, the only one I come undone for-  
__I'm a special lover sometimes, but you only touch a ghost,  
__I'm a sycophantic courtier with an elegant repost.  
__Needless to say, you're the one that I need the most,  
_'_Cause the only one I come undone for is you, yes, the only one I come undone for is you,  
__Oh, the only one I come undone for is you._

Her voice was smooth as honey, cliché as it sounds. It rose and fell, seamless and perfect.

_I know I'm done, and now I see the truth.  
__I know I'm done, I come undone for you.  
__You've been gone so long, waiting here for you,  
__You've been gone so long, come undone for you._

There was a cease in her singing – just the familiar beginning notes were heard – and then she began again.

_There are people in this lifetime that we should never meet,  
_'_Cause to be here now without you, well, my life's so incomplete.  
__I'll tell you what you mean to me, maybe then you'll see._

Here she embellished, her eyes closed, contentment obvious on her face.

'_Cause the only one I come undone for is you, yes, the only one I come undone for is you,  
__Oh, the only one I come undone for is you._

The last notes, so similar to the opening ones, faded after their echoes.

* * *

I took a deep breath when I'd finished. Had I really just sung that? I had written the song a week ago, for the very boy sitting next to me. Speaking of... I stole a glance to my right.

He looked... solemn, I suppose, which was strange for him. I briefly debated breaking the silence.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

He blinked a few times, as if he were just waking up. A pause.

"I love it, actually. But..."

Uh-oh. "But what?" I asked nervously.

"Who did you write it for? You said it meant a lot to you."

Crap. I did _not _see this coming.

"Well... the guy I like, duh..." I replied weakly, hoping this would sate him but knowing it wouldn't.

To my surprise, his blue gaze hardened. "Who?" was all he said.

I tried to think of ways to evade him. "He... um... works on your show!"

This revelation only made him angrier, however. He glared at me, his eyes ice-cold.

"Um... he's... blonde, he... has blue eyes..."

The "he" that I spoke of exploded neck to me. "God, Sonny, just tell me who he is so I can have him fired!"

My eyes were suddenly the size of saucers.

* * *

I did _not_ just say that. Tell me that _didn't_ just come out of my mouth!

Her pretty brown eyes were huge with shock; then the realization hit her. Damn it. Why did she have to be so freaking _smart_?

"Chad... did you..."

I leaned against the wall, let my head rest against it too.

"Yeah. I said it, I meant it. I _like_ you, Sonny. A _lot_."

I risked a glance at her.

She was _radiant_.

Her grin was beaming with her happiness, her face looked like backlit porcelain. Her ecstasy shone form every pore of her body, it filled the room and the hall and the building and the whole freaking _world_.

She _was_ the world.

* * *

_He likes me. He _likes_ me!_ My mind shouted it me, over and over. I overflowed with happiness; surely it must be tangible, if this much was pouring forth?

His eyes widened a little, and then he was smiling with me. He pushed off of the wall, catching my hand as it reached for him.

In a rare show of true daring, I took the one step left between us, tilted my head up, and kissed him.

He responded immediately by taking his hand from mine to wrap both around my waist; mine, in turn, snaked around his neck.

The kiss wasn't long or especially deep – but it _was_ perfect.

We pulled back at the same time, smiling into each others' eyes, staring straight into our forever.


End file.
